Back
by kaisootil
Summary: Sebelum menjadi terkenal, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pernah menjalin hubungan. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sangat lama tapi karena sesuatu mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka, pada akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam pembuatan sebuah music video. [Kaisoo]. GS. CHAPTER 7
1. Chapter 1

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun." Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas saat temannya terus mengelak, padahal itu benar.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan bahwa dia menyukaimu?" kata Baekhyun pada akhirnya, membuat temannya mendengus kesal.

"Jangan membuatku berharap terlalu banyak tentangnya, Baek! Memangnya aku ini siapa? banyak wanita diluar sana yang lebih dariku." ujarnya sedih, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya iba.

"Kau selalu merendahkan diri, Kyungsoo."

"Baekhyun, dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Kau tahu? Dia sedang dekat dengan Xi Luhan."

"Astaga!" pekik Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo hampir tersedak minumannya. "Tidak mungkin dia dekat dengan Xi Luhan, Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih dan jika memang benar dia menyukai Luhan bisa-bisa dia diamuk oleh penggemarnya." kata Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Kyungsoo tertawa hambar.

"_Oh dear..._" erang Kyungsoo saat dirinya melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Baekhyun yang sedang menggenggam cangkir kopinya menatap Kyungsoo degan alis terangkat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku terlambat.." kata Kyungsoo panik, dia merongoh sesuatu dalam tas nya, membuat Baekhyun semakin heran menatapnya.

Kyungsoo menyondorkan uang kepada Baekhyun. "Jangan lupa bayar minumanku, Baek. Aku harus segera pergi." Kyungsoo melangkah keluar _caffe, _Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, bingung dengan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo lalu merongoh ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju apartemennya, dia hampir lupa jika sekarang ada jadwal syuting _video music_. Kyungsoo melirik layar ponselnya, disana terlihat sepuluh lebih panggilan masuk yang tidak terjawab dari _manajer _nya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kyungsoo kembali menghubungi sang _manajer_ meminta untuk menjemputnya ditempat biasa. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya sang _manajer_ datang dengan wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo tahu, pasti _manajer_nya sangat kesal karena dirinya terlambat dan tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan ku, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. "Maafkan aku _oppa_, aku terlambat."

"Cepat masuk mobil, kita sudah terlambat," ucap sang _manajer_, lalu melangkah memasuki mobil dengan yang Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakangnya.

Perjalanan menuju lokasi _syuting_ memang cukup jauh, belum lagi jalanan yang tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini jalanan cukup padat dengan kendaraan, membuat sang _manajer _tak henti-hentinya berdecak dan mengerutu tak jelas. Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya, menatap sang _manajer _yang terus menerus bergerutu dan itu sangat berisik membuat dirinya ingin sekali memukulnya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, _oppa,_" sang _manajer _melirik kearah Kyungsoo lewat kaca mobilnya dan kembali melihat jalanan, tidak ingin menjawab. Kyungsoo berdecak, dia tahu sang _manajer_ sedang marah.

"Kau seperti anak kecil." cetus Kyungsoo. Sang _manajer_ mendelik kearah Kyungsoo. "Seharusnya kau tahu jika hari ini ada jadwal syuting." Ucap sang _manajer_, Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"Aku lupa jika hari ini jadwal syuting _video music_ itu." Kyungsoo merilik ponselnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap sang _manajer_. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa lawan mainku di _video music _itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, sang _manajer _hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, membuat dirinya kembali mendengus.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Satu jam kemudian, Kyungsoo dan sang _menejer_ telah sampai dilokasi syuting. Kyungsoo duduk ditenda yang sudah disiapkan oleh para staf dan melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang, dengan mata yang sipit dan hidung bangir melangkah kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah kotak dan secangir teh yang masih mengepul.

Wanita itu tersenyum kearahnya dan menyondorkan cangkir teh tersebut, senyum Kyungsoo mengembang dan menerima cangkir teh tersebut lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyesapnya.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar." wanita itu –Yura- membuka kotak tersebut dan menyondorkannya ke wajah Kyungsoo. "Ah... terima kasih _eonni._" desah Kyungsoo sambil mengambil _sandwich _yang ada dikotak tersebut.

Yura meletakan kotak _sandwich _tersebut dimeja. Kyungsoo mengunyah _sandwich _nya dengan pelan, dia memang sedang lapar dan sangat berterima kasih kepada wanita yang sekarang sedang menata rambutnya karena telah memberinya makanan untuk menganjal perutnya yang sedang lapar.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa lawan mainmu di _video music _ini?" tanya Yura, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah _sandwich _nya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu." Yura mulai menggulung rambut Kyungsoo dengan rol. Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu dicermin.

"Kris tidak memberi tahuku siapa lawan mainku." sahut Kyungsoo dan kembali menggigit _sandwich _nya.

"Ku dengar, dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang." Kyungsoo menatap kembali wanita itu dicermin, alisnya berkerut. Wanita itu melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya. "Kai, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak teh nya, matanya membelalak lebar tak percaya.

"Kim Jongin." wanita itu melanjutkan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tersedak teh nya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yura, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan. Wanita itu menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang menggulung rambut Kyungsoo dengan rol-rolnya dan berlari mengambil air putih lalu menyondorkannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyesap air tersebut.

"Terima kasih, _eonni._" Yura tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu kembali menggulung rambut Kyungsoo dengan rol-rolnya yang hanya beberapa gulungan lagi.

"Kau terkejut?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak terkejut." katanya cepat.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah membintangi sebuah acara dengannya?." tanya Yura, Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak pernah."

"Kim Jongin memang sangat terkenal, banyak sekali yang ingin membintangi acara dengannya" ujar Yura.

"Apa Jongin sudah datang?" tanya Yura.

"Aku tidak tahu." ujarnya pelan.

"Ah... aku baru ingat, mungkin Jongin sedikit terlambat karna kemarin dia sedang berada di _Beijing_. Dia memang benar-benar sibuk saat ini." Yura mendesah pelan. "Dia memang lelaki hebat, pantas saja banyak sekali yang terkagum padanya. Ah... beruntung sekali orang yang menjadi kekasihnya kelak." lanjutnya dengan mata yang berniar.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, mungkin Yura sedang membicarakan Jongin yang lain, di _Korea _bukan hanya satu orang yang memiliki nama seperti itu. Kyungsoo jadi ingat kepada orang dimasa lalunya.

"Sudah selesai! Apa kau ingin menunggu disini?" lamunan Kyungsoo pecah saat Yura menepuk bahunya pelan. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Terima kasih _eonni_, aku menunggu disini saja." Yura mengangguk pelan, lalu berpamitan kepada Kyungsoo karna dirinya harus merias _artis_ lainnya. Sebelum berpamitan, Yura sempat berbincang tentang Jongin namun Kyungsoo tidak banyak berkomentar, dirinya hanya memasang senyum kecil kala Yura memuji Jongin atau hanya meresponnya singkat seperti "Oh.." "Wah.. dia memang hebat".

Kyungsoo memegang ponselnya, berniat ingin menghubungi Baekhyun tapi sebuah suara membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan niatnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah cermin, matanya menangkap sosok lelaki bertubuh jangkung, rambut hitam kecoklatan dengan _earphone _yang terpasang di telinganya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis.

Tapi dirinya tidak peduli dan kembali melirik ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Baekhyun. Sambungannya masih belum diterima oleh Baekhyun dan kini Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah seseorang sambil mengerutu sesuatu, dirinya kembali meliriknya dicermin, matanya melebar seketika saat tahu siapa lelaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dengan ponsel yang masih ditempelkan ditelinganya hingga dirinya tidak sadar bahwa orang yang disebrang sana sudah menerima sambungannya.

Kyungsoo segera menutup kembali sambungan telponnya. _Oh.. dear.._ Kyungsoo membeku saat pandangannya bertemu dengan lelaki itu dicermin untuk beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan, menatap kembali ponselnya.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas dan memegang ponselnya erat-erat, _Ya Tuhan.. kenapa harus dirinya..._

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Jongin, sebelum ke lokasi syuting kau mampir dulu keapartemen _nuna_ mu," Jongin menoleh kearah ibunya yang sedang membaca majalah edisi terbaru.

"Ya bu," ujarnya. "Aku berangkat sekarang," lanjutnya membuat sang Ibu menutup majalahnya lalu berdiri memeluk Jongin.

"Hati-hati, disana kau jangan macam-macam jaga kesehatanmu," katanya, Jongin tersenyum lalu mencium sang Ibu.

"Tenang saja Bu, aku tidak akan macam-macam," sang Ibu tersenyum lalu menatap kearah Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon, jaga Jongin. Bila dia macam-macam segera beritahu aku," Junmyeon mengangguk dengan senyum diwajah tampannya.

"Baik Nyonya, saya akan menjaganya tanpa lecet sedikitpun dan jika dia macam-macam saya akan segera memberitahu Nyonya," kata Junmyeon lalu melirik kearah Jongin yang kini sedang menatapnya tak suka.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diri," dengusnya membuat sang Ibu dan Junmyeon terkekeh.

"Baiklah kami pamit sekarang Nyonya," sang Ibu mengangguk.

"Hati-hati,"

(...)

Jongin dan Junmyeon melangkah keluar bandara saat dirinya sampai di _Seoul_, Jongin mengeluarkan iPod dan memasang _earphone _ke telinga lalu memasuki mobil.

Sebenarnya dia masih ingin berada di _Beijing_ tapi dia tahu bahwa hari ini ada jadwal syuting_ music video_. Sebelum dirinya ke lokasi, Jongin meminta Junmyeon untuk mengantarkannya kepartemenya dulu. Junmyeon sempat menolak karena mereka sudah terlambat tapi Jongin memaksanya dan akhirnya Junmyeon mengantarkan menuju apartemenya, setelah mengantarkan Jongin keapartemen, Junmyeon lebih dulu datang kelokasi karna Jongin yang menyuruhnya.

Jongin membawa sedikit cemilan yang tersisa di dalam kulkas miliknya. Kebetulan dia belum sarapan saat akan ke _Seoul_ dan itu membuat perutnya bergemuruh.

Ketika Jongin tiba di lokasi dirinya bertemu dengan sutradara Han yang katanya akan mensutradarai _video musik _ini. Sebelumnya Jongin menyapa semua staf dan produser yang sedang mempersiapkan proses syutingnya.

"_Hyung_..." Jongin menyapa sutradara Han yang sedang menatap para staf yang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk proses syuting. Lelaki itu menoleh kearah Jongin dengan senyum yang mengembang lalu menghampiri Jongin.

"Hei, lama tak bertemu Jongin." sahutnya dan mengulurkan tangan. "Bagaimana selama di _Beijing_?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jongin menjabat uluran tangan sutradara Han "Ah.. biasa saja _Hyung_, aku ke _Beijing _bukan untuk berlibur." ujarnya.

"Ku dengar, kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang disana, apa itu benar?" Jongin tertawa mendengar sutradara Han bertanya seperti itu.

"Itu tidak benar, _Hyung_." sutradara Han mengangguk sambil menggulum mulutnya. "Aku tidak dekat sedang dengan siapapun" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah tahu lawan mainmu di _video music _ini?" Jongin menggeleng. Dirinya memang belum tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya.

"Syutingnya akan mulai beberapa menit lagi, jadi kau bisa berkenalan dengannya." kata sutradara Han.

Jongin melangkah menuju tenda yang tadi ditunjuk oleh sutradara Han agar dirinya bersiap-siap karena syuting akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Jongin melihat layar ponselnya, disana sudah ada beberapa panggilan yang tidak terjawab olehnya, dia menghela nafas lalu kembali memakaikan _earphone _ditelinganya.

Jongin mencoba menghubungi kembali nomber yang tadi tidak terjawab, hanya beberapa detik sambungan telponnya terangkat, Jongin ingin sekali menjambak rambut orang disebrang sana yang kini sedang berbicara dengan keras sambil mengomeli dirinya.

"_Nuna_, tidak bisakah kau berbicara pelan?" Jongin mendengus saat orang yang disebrang sana tak henti mengomelinya dan membuat telinganya panas.

"Aku baru sampai di _Korea_ dan langsung ketempat syuting, jadi _Nuna_ berhentilah mengomeliku seperti itu, aku lelah." Jongin hampir sampai ke tenda yang tadi ditunjuk oleh sutradara Han, dia tidak peduli dengan _Nuna _nya yang kini masih menggomelinya di sebrang sana.

"Ya.. ya terserah kau saja _Nuna." _Jongin menutup sambungan telponnya lalu melepas _earphone _dan saat dia sudah sampai ditenda, Jongin melihat punggung seorang gadis berambut hitam dan sedikit ikal yang dibiarkan tergerai yang kini sedang menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya, lalu dirinya tak sengaja menatap cermin dan mata mereka bertemu membuat mata Jongin membelalak lebar dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu menunduk.

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak dan tanpa ragu dirinya melangkah memasuki tenda tersebut dan duduk dekursi rias yang tak jauh dari gadis itu, dalam hati Jongin berdoa semoga tebakannya salah.

(...)

Kyungsoo memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas lalu mendongkak melirik kesamping melihat lelaki yang kini sedang sibuk dengan tas yang dibawanya. Lagi-lagi mata mereka bertemu dan mata lelaki itu seolah-olah menatap lurus ke mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bahwa lelaki itu sedikit terkejut. Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya, dirinya tidak mau terbawa ke mata coklat itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo membeku saat lelaki itu memanggilnya, perlahan-lahan dirinya menoleh kearah lelaki itu dan bergumam pelan, "Ya"

Jongin tersenyum, membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Sudah lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengerjap lalu dirinya tersenyum kikuk kearah Jongin.

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Syukurlah.. aku juga baik." jawabnya dengan senyum masih mengembang dibibirnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo beberapa detik menyadari bahwa gadis ini banyak sekali perubahan, dari wajahnya, rambut hingga tubuhnya.

"Kau banyak sekali berubah sekarang, rambutmu semakin panjang dan hei... kau tampak lebih kurus." katanya membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau terkekeh pelan. Jongin melanjutkan "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau yang akan menjadi lawan main ku di _music video _ini."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menimpali tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berseru memanggil Jongin. Jongin menoleh kebelakang kemudian menatap kembali Kyungsoo yang sedang memasang wajah polosnya membuat Jongin merasa gemas dan ingin mecubit pipinya.

"Rupanya, aku salah masuk tenda." Jongin mendesah pelan. "Sebaiknya aku segera menyusulnya, aku tidak mau dia mengamuk karna aku tidak menurutinya."

Setelah melambai singkat kepada Kyungsoo, Jongin membalikan tubuh dan bergegas menghampiri Junmyeon_ -_sang _manajer- _yang sudah menunggunya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat Jongin sudah melangkah keluar tenda, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saatnya melupakan masalah pribadi dan bersikap profesional, pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati. Hanya empat hari dirinya perlu bertahan, setelah itu akan segera berakhir.

(...)

TBC..

Maaf kalo chapter ini kependekan huhuhu. Oiya Fyi nih ya ini terinspirasi dari novelnya kak Ilana yang Spring In London, abis baca novel itu tiba-tiba pengen aja bikin ff ini. Trus ada sedikit juga alur yang _agak _sama. Tapi tenang cuma dikit kok.

Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Jangan lupa review lagi untuk chapter ini, kasih saran dan kritiknya juga^^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hari pertama syuting sangat melelahkan, hampir empat jam lebih meraka melakukan berbagai adegan. Sutradara Han beberapa kali meneriakan kata "_Cut_"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pelan saat dirinya diminta untuk mengulangi adegan berjalan kesebuah toko, ini sudah kelima kalinya dirinya mengulang adegan tersebut.

"Jongin, coba kau berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu kau memeluknya," Jongin mengangguk saat sutradara Han menginstruksikan. "Dan Kyungsoo, saat Jongin memelukmu dan kau mulai menangis. Ok?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kita istirahat sebentar, dan akan mulai sepuluh menit lagi," katanya lalu berjalan kearah kameramen.

Kyungsoo mengusap bahunya yang kini terasa dingin, saat itu Yura menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan membawa jaket untuknya. "Terima kasih, _eonni_," katanya lalu mengenakan jaketnya.

Yura tersenyum dan menyuruh gadis itu duduk, Yura mulai memperbaiki riasannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi, bertahanlah." Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Yura yang kini sedang menyisir poninya.

(...)

Semua _Crew _bertepuk tangan saat mereka sukses melakukan adegan yang sangat sempurna.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin membungkukan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat Kyungsoo akan melangkah menuju tenda untuk beristirahat, Jongin menahan pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan dahi yang dikerutkan, menyadari kebingungan Kyungsoo, Jongin segera berkata "Kita makan siang bersama."

Kyungsoo tercegang, dia panik, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Jongin? Saat ini dirinya tidak ingin lebih lama bersama Jongin, dirinya tidak mau kembali mengingat masa itu.

Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat dengan tangan yang masih menahan Kyungsoo, menunggu jawaban. Jongin melihat raut wajah gadis itu terlihat panik dan... tunggu... ragu?

Perlahan Jongin melepas pegangannya, "Oke, mungkin lain kali saja." Katanya, bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seulas senyumam. Senyuman yang gadis itu rindukan.

"Maaf Jongin, hari ini aku ada janji dengan temanku." Ucap Kyungsoo, berusaha tersenyum. Jongin mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Jongin berucap pelan, Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya. Gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menatapnya sampai gadis itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

Alasan Kyungsoo yang dirinya katakan pada Jongin memang benar, gadis itu tidak berbohong. Gadis itu sedang menunggu Baekhyun di _caffe _biasa, Kyungsoo tersenyum saat pelayan _caffe _tersebut mengantarkan minuman yang dirinya pesan.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah pintu_ caffe_, melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun yang kini melangkah kearahnya.

"Selalu saja seperti ini." Baekhyun mendengus, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, kau tahu? Tadi aku habis berdebat dengan si _idiot_." gerutu Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun kembali mendengus.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja." ujarnya, Kyungsoo kembali menyeruput minumanya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang kini sedang memasang wajah kesal saat melihat ponselnya.

"Bagaimana syuting hari pertamamu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berujar pelan "Lumayan,"

"Apa lawan mainmu tampan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakannya," ujarnya membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jongin.," Kyungsoo berkata lirih, mengalihkan pandanganya kearah jendela _caffe_, pandangannya menerawang. Baekhyun menatapnya sambil menopang dagu.

"Kim Jongin, dia lawan mainku di _video music_ itu," lanjutnya, pandangannya masih menerawang kearah jendela melihat kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun dirinya mencoba untuk tenang dan menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tadi dia mengajakku makan siang bersama," Kyungsoo menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tidak bisa dan untungnya aku memiliki janji denganmu jadi aku bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan," Kyungsoo kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Kyungsoo!" pekik Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak membatalkan janji denganku saja? Jadi kau bisa makan siang bersama Jongin," katanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, Byun Baekhyun. Justru aku sangat bersyukur jika hari ini aku memiliki janji denganmu." Baekhyun berdecak, "Dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini cara Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengan Jongin agar kau bisa kembali bersamanya." Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. itu hanya kebetulan. Lagipula aku sudah melupakannya." Baekhyun mendelik kearah Kyungsoo, gadis itu tahu sangat tahu. Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo membohongi dirinya dan perasaanya, Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo masih menyayangi Jongin dan tidak mungkin gadis itu melupakannya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku,_..._" kata Baekhyun sambil mengaduk minumannya yang tadi sudah Kyungsoo pesankan lalu meminumnya.

"Aku... ah sudahlah, kenapa jadi membahas ini? oh Baekhyun, aku penasaran dengan si _idiot_ yang tadi kau sebut," Baekhyun tersedak minumanya, dirinya terbatuk-batuk dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil tisyu lalu mengelap bibirnya. Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya.

"Hei! Kenapa jadi membahasku?" kata Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Ah... aku jadi curiga. Apa dia kekasihmu?

"Astaga! Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu, Byun?" ejek Kyungsoo geli, Baekhyun memukul lengan Kyungsoo pelan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Dan akhirnya mereka mulai membahas tujan mereka datang kemari .

(...)

Jongin melirik jam yang melingkar dilengannya, dia berdecak pelan lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Dirinya memegang ponselnya begitu erat matanya menatap lurus kearah jalanan hingga dirinya tak menyadari sang _manajer_ sudah berada disampingnya. Saat Jongin berbalik dirinya terlonjak dan hampir saja melempar ponselnya kewajah sang _manajer _yang kini sedang melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Astaga, _Hyung_.." pekik Jongin, tak menanggapi, Junmyeon –sang _manajer _berjalan menuju sofa dengan menjejalkan kedua tanggan ke saku celananya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal disana. Jongin menyusul Junmyeon dan duduk disampingnya kemudian menatap lelaki itu yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau ada masalah, _Hyung_?" Junmyeon membuka matanya lalu melirik Jongin sekilas dan mendesah pelan.

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, kau tidak usah khawatir," ucapnya. "Ah.. Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan untuk _jumpa pers_ bulan depan?" Jongin tampak berpikir, dirinya hampir lupa jika minggu depan dirinya mempunyai jadwal untuk _jumpa pers._

"Aku hampir lupa," katanya, membuat Junmyeon berdecak dan bangkit dari sofa melangkah menuju dapur. Jongin menatap lelaki itu yang kini sedang mencari sesuatu didapur dengan sedikit bingung, tidak biasanya Junmyeon seperti itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, Jongin," Junmyeon berujar dengan sedikit berteriak. "Kau mau kopi?" tanyanya. Jongin menggeleng lalu berujar "Tidak," sedetik kemudian Junmyeon kembali membawa secangkir kopi panas ditiupnya sebentar lalu menyesapnya setelah itu diletakannya kearah meja.

"_Hyung_,"

"Hm?"

"Kyungsoo." Gumam Jongin, Junmyeon menoleh kearahnya menunggunya melanjutkan. "Aku tidak menduga akan kembali bertemu dengannya,"

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Jongin mendesah pelan, belum menjawab hingga Junmyeon kembali berkata padanya, "Jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Jongin. Kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali." Junmyeon kembali menyesap kopinya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, lalu dia menggeleng. "Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku sudah melupakannya," tanpa diduga Junmyeon tertawa, dan seketika mata Jongin menyipit.

"Kim Jongin, kau tau? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku," katanya. "Dan aku tahu bagaimana saat kau berbohong dan berkata jujur," lanjutnya dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk mencuci cangkir yang sudah kosong.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya, dia sudah yakin dengan perasaanya bahwa dirinya sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis itu. Kini dirinya menganggap gadis itu teman, ya teman.

(...)

Makasih buat yg udah review dichapter sebelumnya^^

Disini memang belum ada kaisoo momentnya huhuhu, emang sengaja sih hehehe_-, ohiya entar juga bakal ada flashback masa lalu mereka dan kenapa mereka bisa putus, tunggu aja hehhee.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Dirinya melihat jam kecil diatas mejanya, "Oh, astaga," erangnya. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dia berdecak saat melihat sebuah nama dilayar ponselnya yang sudah menghubunginya beberapa kali, Kris -_manajer_nya. Ya, Kris selalu membuat gadis itu kesal dipagi hari.

Dengan malas dirinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi, setelah membersihkan diri serta menganti pakaian dan sarapan ia langsung menuju tempat biasa Kris menunggu.

Setelah satu jam kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di lokasi syuting. Kyungsoo melihat Yura melambaikan tangan kearahnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Yura datang menghampirinya dengan sebuah kotak kecil ditangannya.

"Hai Kyungsoo, kau terlihat sangat lelah rupanya," Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat Yura menyapanya dan membalas sapaanya.

"Ini hari terakhir kau syuting?" tanya Yura, Kyungsoo mengangguk matanya menatap kotak kecil yang dipegang Yura. "Yang kau pegang itu apa, _eonni_?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, "Ah... ini untuk Jongin_, _seseorang menitipkannya padaku," sahutnya, Kyungsoo menggulum bibirnya. Mungkin dari penggemarnya, pikirnya.

"Ah.. Jongin," Kyungsoo mengerjap saat Yura berteriak memanggil Jongin. Jongin menoleh kearah mereka. Kearah Kyungsoo. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Yura yang tersenyum kearah Jongin, lelaki itu menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, _nuna_, Kyungsoo_," _sapa Jongin dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum.

"Jongin, ini ada titipan untukmu," kata Yura sambil menyondorkan kotak kecil yang tadi dipegangnya, Jongin mengkerutkan dahinya, Yura yang menyadari kebingungan Jongin langsung berucap, "Ini dari seseorang yang sangat tergila-gila padamu," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan membuat Jongin semakin bingung, Jongin segera mengambil kotak tersebut. "Katakan padanya, terima kasih," ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih tersungging dibibirnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk, "Kyungsoo, ini hari terakhir kita syuting bersama, kan?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, mendongkak dan menatap Jongin. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu bergumam pelan, "Ya."

Jongin tersenyum, memberi semangat pada gadis itu dengan suara yang pelan namun Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya dan ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo tercengang dan akhirnya gadis itu memilih diam.

"Kyungsoo, _nuna_, aku harus segera kembali ke tenda, penata riasku sudah menunggu. Kita lanjutkan nanti," pamitnya, setelah mendapat anggukan dari kedua gadis itu Jongin berlalu menuju tenda.

Yura melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang masih menatap punggung lekaki itu membuat Yura tersenyum geli.

"Rupanya, kau juga terpesona padanya," ujar Yura membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Oh.. astaga! _eonni_, apa maksudmu?" ucap gadis itu, Yura terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Ayo, kau juga harus dirias. Syuting sebentar lagi dimulai dan aku tidak ingin mendapat omelan dari sutradara Han karena aku terlambat meriasmu,"candanya, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

(...)

Syuting hari terakhir, sukses dan mereka –Jongin dan Kyungsoo- melakukannya dengan sempurna. Mereka mendapat pujian dari semua stafserta sutradara Han. Mereka melakukannya dengan penuh penghayatan, dan sangat mendalami karekternya masing-masing.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas saat dirinya melihat bagaimana dirinya didepan monitor, dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena dia mampu melakukan beberapa adegan sedih serta romantis bersama Jongin di _video music_ itu. Jujur saja saat Kyungsoo akan melakukan adegan yang romantis bersama Jongin apalagi pada saat adegan dirinya yang sedang menangis lalu Jongin memeluknya dari belakang membuat dirinya merasa canggung dan harus mengulang beberapa kali dibandingkan adegan yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat melihat minuman kaleng yang dingin dihadapannya, lalu menoleh kesamping melihat Jongin yang sedang menyondorkan minuman kaleng tersebut sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo bergeming, lalu Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo, ingin membuat gadis itu menerima minuman kaleng yang disondorkan. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersentak saat lelaki itu menempelkan minuman kaleng dingin ketangganya. Jongin menghela napas saat Kyungsoo kembali mendorong kaleng itu.

"Minumlah, aku tahu kau sangat lelah," katanya. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima minuman kaleng tersebut dan tersenyum kikuk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih yang hanya diberi anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Kau melakukannya sangat baik," puji Jongin,

"Terima kasih," sahutnya. Kyungsoo meyesap minumnya, mereka terdiam beberapa detik hingga Jongin kembali bertanya, "Setelah ini, apa rencanamu?" lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menggenggam minuman kalengnya dengan kedua tangan, gadis itu tampak berpikir lalu menggeleng.

"Entahlah... yang jelas aku harus bekerja," sahutnya, "Kau sendiri?" Jongin mendesah pelan, menyesap kembali minumnya "Mungkin aku harus kembali ke _Beijing_, tapi.. entahlah"

"Kau sangat sibuk rupanya," kata Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh.

"Yah.. begitulah." Jongin melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya, sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Jongin,

"Tidak, aku pulang bersama Kris _oppa_," sahutnya, gadis itu mengambil ponselnya didalam tas. Gadis itu berdecak saat melihat pesan dari Kris bahwa dirinya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada urusan, gadis itu mulai cemas. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memukul bokong lelaki itu karena selalu seenaknya meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang sendiri setelah syuting. Dasar _manajer_ kurang ajar, umpatnya.

Jongin yang menyadari Kyungsoo berdecak saat melihat ponselnya dengan raut wajah kesal dan cemas, mulai bertanya. "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo mendongkakan wajahnya menatap Jongin lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku pulang duluan Jongin, Kris sudah menungguku," katanya bohong, Jongin menatapnya curiga.

"Hati-hati," ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Jongin.

(...)

"Baekhyun,_"_

"Ya, Kyungsoo ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun disebrang sana.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Bisakah kau menjemputku ke lokasi syuting? Kris sudah pulang karena ada urusan," jelas Kyungsoo, terdengar suara sangat berisik disebrang sana.

"Baekhyun_, _apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi, masih belum ada jawaban disebrang sana, masih suara berisik. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, Kyungsoo? Ada apa? Maaf aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit berteriak. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu berucap sekali lagi.

"Bisakah kau menjemputku ke lokasi syuting? Kris sudah pulang karena ada urusan,"

"Ah.. Kyungsoo, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, aku sedang berada di _Jepang_ saat ini, maaf tidak mengabarimu sebelumnya, aku pergi mendadak sekali," kata Baekhyun kali ini berucap dengan tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nenekku dirawat," ada nada sedih saat Baekhyun berucap.

"Semoga nenek mu cepat sembuh, yasudah aku tutup telponnya. Salam untuk semua keluargamu," ucap Kyungsoo. Lalu memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas.

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus menunggu taxi_. _Gadis itu mulai cemas, tidak ada satupun taxi yang berlalu. Gadis itu mendesah, lalu melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

Dari kejauhan gadis itu melihat lampu mobil dan dia mengira mungkin itu _taxi_, gadis itu tersenyum lega lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan mobil tersebut. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak saat mobil tersebut semakin mendekat dan gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas, mobil itu berhenti didepannya. orang yang berada didalam menurunkan kaca mobil tersebut, lalu keluar dari mobilnya, ternyata Jongin.

"Hei, ayo aku antar pulang," tawar Jongin. Ya Jongin pulang sendiri tidak dengan Junmyeon karena istrinya sedang sakit jadi Jongin membiarkan Junmyeon pulang terlebih dahulu.

Gadis itu memandang Jongin dengan matanya yang besar. Raut wajahnya tampak bimbang. Sepertinya otaknya sedang berputar, mencari cara untuk menolak tawaran itu. Jongin bisa memahaminya dan langsung bekata, "Tidak usah khawatir," lalu membukakan pintu depan dan mendorong bahu Kyungsoo pelan agar segera masuk.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam, Jongin melirik kesamping, gadis itu duduk bersandar dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Akhirnya lelaki itu membuka suara.

"Apartemenmu..." Kyungsoo mengerjap, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jongin yang sedang memandang kedepan dan segera menyela ucapan lelaki itu.

"Ya," ucapnya singkat.

"Tidak pulang bersama Kris? Kau bilang, kau akan pulang bersamanya," Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia sedang ada urusan," ujarnya singkat. Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Aku turun disini saja,"

Jongin menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo sekilas. "Ini masih jauh, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berjalan sampai apartemen,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak akan menghabiskan waktu satu jam," Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai apartemen,"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas, dirinya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tidak mungkin kan jika ia harus meloncat dari mobil? Gadis itu membiarkan Jongin mengantarkan sampai depan gedung apartemennya. Masih sama, masih Jongin yang keras kepala.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya saat mereka sudah berada didepan gedung apartemen Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih," kata Kyungsoo sambil keluar dari mobil. "Selamat malam." Gadis itu membungkuk, Jongin menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Beristirahatlah, lalu tidur," ucapnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku. Jongin melambaikan tangan kepada gadis itu dan berpamitan.

Setelah sampai dipintu apartemennya Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu dan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya, ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan lelaki itu lagi dan jujur saja dirinya merasa canggung, dadanya terasa berdebar-debar saat mengingat ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo memegang dadanya mencengkram pakaiannya dengan erat, Astaga! Kenapa jadi seperti ini...

(...)

Next Chap 5 c:


	5. Chapter 5

_(..) _ini berarti flashback ya..

CHAPTER 5

Bunyi suara alarm terus saja berdering membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka mata dan mematikannya. Dengan mata yang masih menutup. mencoba untuk membuka matanya dengan susah payah lalu bangun dan duduk dikasur empuknya, sedikit mengucek matanya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Terdiam beberapa saat lalu melihat jam wekernya yang kini menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih, dirinya segera meyibak selimut dan bergegas untuk membersihkan diri.

Hari ini memang sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun dan dirinya bisa bersantai diapartemenya. Sudah berapa lama Jongin meninggalkan apartemenya yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah? Entahlah tapi dia sangat merindukannya. Merasa lapar, dia membuka kulkas namun nihil tidak ada makanan yang tersisa hanya beberapa minuman saja. Tanpa berpikir panjang Jongin segera mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya.

Jongin memakirkan mobilnya disebuah minimarket lalu mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan mengambil beberapa makanan instan untuk beberapa hari ini, Jongin memang selalu melalukannya sendiri tanpa Junmyeon. Setelah itu lalu membawanya kekasir.

Jongin melangakah keluar minimarket matanya menyipit saat melihat gadis mungil yang kini sedang memandang jalanan dengan penutup telinga dan syal yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, Jongin tersenyum. Selalu seperti itu, gumamnya pelan. Dia berjalan gontai menuju parkiran lalu segera melajukan mobilnya.

_(..)_

_Ini adalah kencan mereka yang pertama, tepat saat musim dingin. Kyungsoo mengandeng lengan Jongin dengan kepala disandarkan dibahunya. Jongin tersenyum saat merasakan berat dibahunya, lelaki itu melirik sebentar dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya, senyum Jongin melebar membiarkan gadis itu merasakan nyaman dibahunya. Begini lemih baik, gumam Jongin dalam hati._

_Mereka berjalan menyusuri taman, tidak ada yang memulai membuka suara akhirnya Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jongin ikut berhenti melihat gadis itu dengan heran yang sekarang sudah tidak menyandarkan kepala dibahunya._

"_Kenapa?" akhirnya Jongin yang memulai, Kyungsoo menaikan syalnya hingga menutupi mulut dan hidungnya lalu berjalan mendahului Jongin yang semakin bingung._

_Jongin segera mengejar langkah Kyungsoo setelah berhasil mengsejajarkan langkahnya lelaki itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengenggamnya erat._

"_Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya lagi dengan lembut, Kyungsoo masih tidak menjawab. Jongin memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dan memutar badan Kyungsoo agar berhadapan dengannya. Jongin menurunkan syal Kyungsoo agar hidung dan mulutnya tidak tertutup, Kyungsoo kembali menaikan syalnya namun Jongin segera menahanya._

"_Ini kencan pertama kita, kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menunduk lalu kembali mendongkak menatap Jongin._

"_Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau tidak suka berkencan denganku?" bukanya menjawab Jongin malah terkekeh pelan membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo paling tidak suka didiamkan seperti tadi dan gadis itu suka sekali berbicara banyak, gadis cerewet, itulah julukan Kyungsoo yang Jongin berikan._

"_Siapa bilang? Sok tahu," ujarnya, Kyungsoo berdecak kesal lalu kembali melangkah mendahului Jongin. Jongin kembali mencekal lengannya._

"_Gandeng tanganku lagi, lalu sandarkan kepalamu dibahuku," kali ini Jongin yang menautkan lengan Kyungsoo kelengannya dan menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo dibahunya dengan paksa. "Nah seperti ini lebih baik daripada aku banyak berbicara," lanjutnya, Kyungsoo menahan nafas karna wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Jongin._

_Kyungsoo kembali melepas tangannya dari Jongin dan kali ini dia menghadapkan wajahnya dengan lelaki itu._

"_Tidak usah menggodaku," Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Hei, kenapa kau hanya memakai mantelmu? Kau tidak memakai syal dan penutup telinga sepertiku?" Jongin tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Kyungsoo mendesis pelan._

"_Kau mau mati kedinginan?" Jongin masih tersenyum lalu menggeleng lagi membuat Kyungsoo kesal._

"_Kau berlebihan, Kyung,"_

"_Ikut aku," Kyungsoo meraih jemari Jongin, Jongin pasrah saja saat Kyungsoo membawanya kesebuah toko yang banyak sekali dengan perlengkapan musim dingin, seperti mantel, syal, penutup telinga dan masih banyak lagi._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum saat menghampiri Jongin sambil membawa syal dan penutup telinga, lalu membawanya kekasir. Kini mereka sudah berada diluar toko tersebut, Kyungsoo menahan lengan Jongin lalu memakaikan syal keleher Jongin "Saat musin dingin, kau jangan hanya memakai mantel saja," katanya sambil membenarkan letak syalnya. lalu memakaikan penutup telinga dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya karena dirinya lebih pendek dari Jongin. _

_Jongin menahan senyum saat melihat gadis itu kesulitan memakaikan penutup telinga, Jongin sedikit menurunkan badanya agar gadis itu dengan mudah memakaikan penutup telinganya. "Kau juga harus memakai syal dan penutup telinga, agar terasa lebih hangat dan badanmu tidak kedinginan seperti tadi," Setelah berhasil Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Jongin._

"_Bagaimana? Lebih hangatkan?" tanyanya, Jongin mengangguk lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengenggamnya dan memasukan tangan mereka kesaku mantel yang Jongin kenakan_

"_Begini lebih hangat," pipi Kyungsoo terasa panas, astaga Jongin senang sekali menggodanya._

"_Setelah ini kita kemana?" Kyungsoo tampak berpikir lalu menjawab "Bagaimana jika kita ke kedai ramyun? Akan lebih hangat jika kita memakan ramyun dan kimchi dimusim dingin," Jongin mengangguk dan mereka kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang saling mengenggam menuju kedai ramyun. _

(...)

Kyungsoo meniup-niup tangannya yang terasa dingin, gadis itu melihat beberapa sarung tangan dan penutup telinga yang menurutnya sangat lucu lalu mengambil beberapa. Gadis itu memang gemar mengoleksi sarung tangan dan penutup telinga jika sedang musin dingin, menurutnya itu akan membuat badanya terasa hangat.

Setelah berbelanja ditoko tersebut Kyungsoo berniat untuk pergi ke kedai _ramyun_, tiba-tiba saja dirinya ingin memakan _ramyun_. Dirinya tidak ingat sudah berapa lama tidak memakan _ramyun_ saat musim dingin, itu karena dia sangat sibuk.

Seperti biasa jika tidak ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo selalu pergi sendiri dan jangan ditanya, jika tidak ada Baekhyun dia selalu memakai taxi.

Gadis itu menghela nafas saat sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya membuat ia menyernyit bingung. Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat saat kaca mobil terbuka dan lagi-lagi sosok lelaki itu yang kini sedang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Astaga.. kenapa bertemu lagi dengannya...

"Kita bertemu lagi," Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk lalu mengangguk.

"Ah.. Jongin,"

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku akan mampir kekedai dulu."

"Kebetulan sekali, ikut saja bersamaku," Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja," Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas saat Jongin sudah berada didepannya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidak usah canggung seperti itu, mulai sekarang kita berteman," ucap Jongin, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya karena Jongin terus saja memaksa.

"Kedai _ramyun?" _gumam Jongin pelan namun Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya.

"Ya?"

"Kita pergi ke kedai _ramyun?"_ Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sekilas lalu kembali menatap kedepan. Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab dan Jongin tahu, bahwa gadis sedang ingin pergi kekedai _ramyun _disaat musim dingin.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sudah berada disebuah kedai _ramyun_ yang kebetulan sedang sepi dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, dia tidak ingin ada _paparazi_ atau orang-orang yang melihat dirinya datang kekedai bersama dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mereka salah paham dan muncul berita _scandal_ tentang dirinya dan lelaki itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tersentak saat melihat semangkuk _ramyun_ yang masih mengepul sudah ada didepannya bahkan dirinya tidak tahu kapan pelayan meletakannya. Ah.. rupanya dia terlalu banyak melamun.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi yang hanya diam dan mengaduk-aduk _ramyun_nya walaupun gadis itu terlihat sesekali melahapnya tapi Jongin tau jika gadis itu lebih sering mengaduk-aduknya daripada memakannya.

"Hangat sekali," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin saat lelaki itu meletakan mangkuk yang sudah kosong dimeja lalu meminum _teh_ panas yang sudah ada dimeja.

Ini seperti _De javu_, bedanya saat ini dirinya sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan lelaki itu dan sangat terlihat canggung.

_(..)_

"_Kau sangat suka sekali ramyun," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang melahap ramyunnya dengan bersemangat, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala dengan mulut yang penuh membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas._

"_Pelan-pelan nanti tersedak," katanya lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat sudah menelan ramyunnya._

"_Aku lapar sekali, maaf ya." Jawabnya, "Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Kyungsoo heran karena sejak tadi Jongin hanya menatapnya._

"_Aku tidak lapar," Kyungsoo mengernyit, dia meletakan sumpitnya dan mengambil sumpit milik Jongin lalu menyuapkan ramyun tersebut kemulut Jongin._

"_Enak?" Jongin mengunyah ramyunnya dan mengangguk._

"_Sekarang makanlah, aku tahu kau lapar," Kyungsoo kembali menyuapkan ramyunnya kedalam mulutnya._

"_Suapi aku lagi," Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu berkata "Kenapa kau manja sekali Kim, makanlah sendiri," Jongin berdecak dan akhirnya dia melahap ramyunnya. Kyungsoo menyondorkan teh kearah Jongin agar meminumnya setelah dia menghabiskan ramyunnya._

"_Minum teh itu, agar terasa lebih hangat,"_

(...)

Kyungsoo kembali menatap _ramyun_nya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Kenapa dirinya jadi tidak nafsu untuk memakan _ramyun_nya... Apa karena...

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengaduk-aduk _ramyun _mu?" Kyungsoo kembali sadar saat Jongin memperhatikannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," ujarnya lalu menyesap _teh_ yang berada disampingnya.

"Habiskan,"

"Aku sudah kenyang," katanya membuat Jongin mendesah pelan. Saat akan membayar mereka berdebat kecil dan akhirnya Jongin yang menang dan lelaki itu yang membayar _ramyun_nya.

Jongin menekan beberapa digit _password _apartemennya, dirinya terkejut saat melihat apartemennya sudah rapih. Seinggatnya saat dia pergi apartemennya berantakan dan sekarang saat dirinya pulang kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi rapih seperti ini? Apa ada seorang malaikat yang merapihkannya?

"Hei! Kau dari mana?" Jongin tersentak saat sebuah teriakan memekakan telinganya. Mulut Jongin sedikit terbuka akan mengucapkan sesuatu tapi Taeyeon menyela "Aku sudah menelponmu beberapa kali tapi tidak kau jawab! Aku tahu kau ke-"

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk keapartemenku, _nuna_?" Taeyeon yang merupakan anak pertama Tuan Kim kini berdecak melihat adiknya dengan wajah tak berdosa setelah meninggalkan apartemennya yang sangat berantakan dan sekarang berani menyela ucapanya.

"Kau lupa? _Password_nya masih yang dulu," Jongin meletakan belanjaannya kedapur dan Taeyeon mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Aku harus cepat mengganti _password_nya agar _nuna_ tidak sembarangan masuk apartemenku," gumamnya sedetik kemudian Taeyeon memukul kepalanya dengan kemoceng yang dipegangnya. Jongin meringis lalu menatap kakaknya.

"Sakit _nuna,"_

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih kepadaku, aku yang merapihkan apartemenmu! Kau jorok sekali, Jongin." Taeyeon meletakan kemocengnya lalu mencuci tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mampir keapartemenku saat kau tiba di _Seoul_?" Taeyeon bertanya dengan nada kesal, Jongin mendelik dan kembali memasukan makanannya kedalam kulkas.

"Aku sudah terlambat jadi tidak bisa keapartemenmu, _nuna." _Taeyeon berdecak "Alasan," katanya lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih memasukan belanjaannya kedalam kulkas.

(...)

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah, padahal ini masih siang tapi dirinya mengantuk. Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul dipikirannya membuat dirinya kembali membuka matanya. Gadis itu mulai menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya pelan, setelah melakukannya beberapa kali dirinya kembali memejamkan matanya namun sosok itu muncul lagi dipikirannya, membuat prustasi dan lelah. Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dan merutuki dirinya.

Merasa prustasi dia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil mantelnya lalu berjalan menuju balkon.

Tidak ada pilihan lagi, dirinya harus menghindar agar sosok itu tidak pernah lagi muncul dipikirannya.

(...)

TBC...

Cukup panjangkah? Hahaha. Sengaja post dua chap karena yang sebelumnya pendek, huhuhu maafkan TT.

Mudah-mudahan suka ya sama chapter ini, maaf banget banget kalo ngebosenin...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Kyungsoo meniup kuku-kukunya yang baru di cat, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil ponsel yang berada di sampingnya, lalu menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkannya ditelinga dengan mencapit ponselnya dengan bahu.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan malas, kembali meniup-niup kukunya.

"Kau ada jadwal untuk pemotretan majalah hari ini," Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, dia panik dan lupa jika hari ini dirinya memiliki jadwal.

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar tidak ingat," Kyungsoo mendengar orang yang disebrang sana berdecak.

"Cepat! Aku tunggu di tempat biasa!" Kyungsoo mendesis saat sambungannya sudah terputus.

"Mana ada _manajer_ yang seperti dia,"

(...)

Kyungsoo menekan-nekan pipinya yang terasa sangat pegal, dirinya sudah dirias dan beberapa menit lagi akan segera dimulai sesi pemotretannya. Gadis itu menunggu _partnernya._

"Oh Sehun,"

"Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo terkejut saat tahu siapa yang akan menjadi _partner_ dalam pemotretan ini. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun pun terkejut dan senang saat tahu jika gadis itu yang akan melakukan pemotretan dengannya.

Sang _photographer_ atau biasa dipanggil sutradara Hwang sudah berteriak saat Sehun sudah datang, pria itu menginstruksi agar mereka segera bersiap karena pemotretan akan segera dimulai.

Mereka melakukan beberapa sesi, sesi pertama sutradara Hwang dan para _crew_ mengambil tempat diluar ruangan dengan Kyungsoo yang melalukan pemotretan terlebih dahulu, lalu Sehun, dan selanjutnya mereka melakukan pemotretan bersama.

Kyungsoo memang sudah mengenal Sehun, mereka pernah memebintangi sebuah iklan produk kecantikan bersama. Bukan hanya sekali, mungkin ini yang ketiga kalinya mereka menjadi partner kerja.

Saat semuanya sudah selesai, Kyungsoo dan Sehun melihat hasil fotonya dimonitor. Sutradara Hwang tersenyum puas saat melihat hasilnya, mereka melakukannya dengan baik.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, Kyungsoo duduk diruang ganti, dia memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Padahal ini hari pertama dirinya kembali bekerja setelah satu minggu beristirahat. Gadis itu melihat dirinya dicermin, wajahnya pucat, _astaga..._

Merasa sudah tidak terasa pening seperti sebelumnya, dia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Kris yang sedang berbincang dengan Sutradara Hwang. Kyungsoo menarik nafas pelan, menyakinkan dirinya untuk menghampiri Kris dengan sedikit merapihkan penampilannya dan mengoleskan sedikit _lipgloss _agar bibirnya tidak terlihat pucat.

Kris menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah berada disampingnya dan tersenyum kepada sutradara Hwang. Kris sedikit heran melihat gadis itu lalu bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan senyum yang masih tersungging dibibirnya lalu mengangguk dan berujar pelan "Aku baik-baik saja _Oppa_, tidak usah hawatir,"

Kris menghela nafas lalu berpamitan kepada sutradara Hwang dan semua_ crew_, begitupun Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang menyerukan namanya dengan langkah gontai menghampirinya.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Kita belum sempat mengobrol." Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, tidak lama kemudian dirinya tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun, hari ini aku sangat lelah," Kyungsoo merasa sedikit bersalah pada lelaki yang ada didepannya ini. Walaupun mereka sebelumnya pernah bertemu, tapi belum sempat berbicara banyak, hanya sekedar menyapa saja.

Sehun mengangguk, senyumnya masih tersungging dibibirnya. Lelaki itu segera merongoh ponselnya lalu menyondorkan kepada Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan tatapan bingung gadis itu.

"Nombermu," Kyungsoo mendesah pelan lalu meraih ponsel Sehun dan mulai menekan-nekan layar ponsel Sehun, lelaki itu tersenyum saat Kyungsoo memberikan kembali ponselnya, tak lama kemudian gadis itu berpamitan kepadanya dan kembali meminta maaf karena hari ini dia tidak enak badan dan tak bisa berlama-lama.

(...)

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit seperti tertusuk-tusuk benda tumpul dan peningnya timbul kembali. Gadis itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal kesayangannya. Dia menggosok-gosok hidungnya lalu bersin beberapa kali.

Dirinya benci dengan keadaanya saat ini, tidak ada orang tua dan sahabatnya. Kyungsoo merasa hidup sendiri. Dia berpikir sejenak, ingin sekali menghubungi ibunya saat ini namun dirinya tidak ingin membuat ibunya hawatir. Dia juga tidak mungkin memberi tahu Baekhyun. Akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali meringkuk dengan selimut tebalnya.

_(..)_

_Gadis itu mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan, menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua lengan diatas meja. Hidungnya terasa gatal dan juga seluruh badanya mulai terasa nyeri. Kebetulan saat ini memang pelajaran sedang kosong jadi dirinya bisa beristirahat sampai jam pulang, setelah tadi mendengarkan guru kimia yang menjelaskan entah tentang apa dirinya memang tak memperhatikan karena kepalanya terasa berdenyut._

_Baekhyun yang sudah kembali dari toilet melihat temannya sedang meringkuk dengan jaketnya dan itu membuatnya merasa heran karena tidak seperti biasa gadis itu mengenakan jaket didalam kelas walaupun cuaca sedang dingin. Dengan pelan Baekhyun sedikit menggoyangkan bahu temannya itu sambil memanggil namanya._

_Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat wajah temannya yang pucat, dia panik dan segera membawa gadis itu keruang kesehatan._

"_Wajahmu pucat sekali, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun memberikan air hangat pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meneguknya lalu kembali memberika gelas itu kepada Baekhyun._

"_Terima kasih, Baek," katanya parau. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyimpan gelasnya._

"_Mau minum lagi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dirinya selalu merepotkan Baekhyun, dan saat ini Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih kepadanya._

"_Kyungsoo!" _

_Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu yang menampilkan sosok lelaki berpeawakan tinggi dengan jaket tebalnya dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. _

_Dengan napas terengah Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang meringkuk di bed berukuran kecil itu. Tadi saat bel pulang lelaki itu menuju kelasnya dan menunggunya namun Kyungsoo tak kunjung keluar hingga Jongin masuk kedalam kelas Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu tidak ada. Akhirnya Jongin menanyakan pada teman Kyungsoo dan dia mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berada diruang kesehatan, Jongin segera berlari menuju ruang kesehatan dia panik dan tentu saja hawatir._

_Jongin memang satu angkatan dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun, namun saat ini mereka berbeda kelas. Sejak pertama masuk sekolah menengah atas mereka selalu satu kelas tapi hanya saat mereka menginjak akhir mereka berpisah._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Jongin dengan wajah pucatnya._

"_Rambutmu berantakan," katanya parau. Jongin menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo._

_Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo menuju rumahnya, disana hanya ada beberapa pembantunya saja sedangkan orang tua Kyungsoo sedang berada di Jepang mengurusi pekerjaannya._

_Setelah tiba dikamar Kyungsoo, Jongin membaringkan tubuh gadis itu dan menyelimutinya._

"_Terima kasih, Jongin." Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo, mengelus poninya yang berantakan. Jongin membukakan pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan, dirinya melihat seorang wanita paruh baya mengantarkan sebuah nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan juga obat. Jongin mengambil nampan itu dan tersenyum kearah wanita paruh baya itu lalu mengucapkan terima kasih._

"_Makan dulu," Kyungsoo menggeleng, Jongin berdecak lalu membujuknya._

"_Sedikit saja," Jongin berucap dengan lembut, Kyungsoo mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk._

"_Tidak mau, rasanya pasti pahit," _

"_Paksakan saja agar kau cepat sembuh," Jongin berkata masih dengan lembut, mencoba membujuk gadis itu agar memakan buburnya walaupun sedikit akhirnya gadis itu menuruti kata Jongin, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar._

_Setelah selesai dan meminum obatnya Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera tidur agar kepalanya tidak pening. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk segera pulang karena sudah terlalu sore namun Jongin menolak dan memilih untuk menemani gadis itu hingga terlelap. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas saat Jongin menolak, Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang keras kepala. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak mau membuat lelaki itu khawatir._

_Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo selalu ingin Jongin berada disisinya saat dirinya seperti ini._

(...)

Sehun menatap ponselnya dengan nanar, dirinya berkali-kali menatap nomber yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dia ingin sekali menghubungi nomber itu namun dirinya sadar jika ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Sehun tidak ingin mengganggu gadis itu terlebih lagi dia tahu jika gadis itu sedang tidak enak badan, dan akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku mantelnya.

Setelah beberapa saat lelaki itu sudah berdiri diapartemen temannya dan memencet belnya berkali-kali tapi orang itu belum juga membukakan pintunya. Sehun kembali meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi temannya, memberitahu agar dirinya cepat membuka pintu apartemennya karna Sehun sudah berada disana namun sambungannya tidak terjawab.

Sekali lagi Sehun memencet belnya dengan sedikit kesal, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali keapartemen temannya nanti sore. Sehun memutar badannya tapi sebelum Sehun melangkah, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Sehun membalikan badannya kembali saat orang itu memanggilnya.

Sehun berdecak saat melihat Jongin dengan rambut yang basah dan baju santainya, Sehun berpikir bahwa temannya ini baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ah.. maafkan aku Sehun, aku baru saja selesai mandi," Jongin meletakan cangkir kopi panas di depan Sehun saat mereka sudah berada didalam apartemen Jongin.

"Tidak masalah, kupikir kau masih tidur," sahutnya membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Dirinya memang suka tidur tapi tahu waktu.

"Aku tahu waktu, Hun," Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menyesap kopinya.

Sehun dan Jongin memang sudah dekat saat mereka berada di _Beijing_ kebetulan mereka menjadi _cameo_ salah satu drama, saat itulah mereka menjadi dekat hingga sekarang.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang terus saja menatap ponselnya seperti sedang menunggu pesan atau semacamnya dari seseorang, Jongin yang heran melihat Sehun mulai jengah dan kemudian bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menatap ponselmu seperti itu?" Sehun mendongkak mentap Jongin sekilas lalu kembali memandang ponselnya.

"Aku sedang ingin menghubungi seseorang," ujarnya.

"Hubungi saja jangan menatap ponselmu seperti itu terus," Sehun berdecak dia menimbang nimbang lalu segera meraih ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi nomber tersebut.

Sambungannya akhirnya dijawab, Sehun mendengar orang disebrang sana menyapanya dengan suara serak entah kenapa tapi itu terdengar lucu.

"Ha-llo, ini aku Sehun," Sehun menjawab dengan gugup membuat Jongin yang ada disampingnya menahan tawa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sedikit memerah.

"Oh, Sehun kau ternyata," Sehun dapat mendengar orang disebrang sana mengendus-gendus pelan dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Maaf menganggumu," nadanya sedikit menyesal karena dirinya tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang tidak enak badan, namun lelaki itu dapat mendengar suara tawa pelan dan itu membuat dirinya merasa lega.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada apa menghubungiku?" Sehun mengaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal dirinya bingung harus menjawab bagaimana toh dia hanya ingin mendengar suara gadis itu saja. Eh?

"A-aku hanya ingin memastikan saja jika ini benar nombermu atau bukan dan ternyata benar," Sehun dapat mendengar suara tawa itu lagi.

"Kau pikir aku menipumu, begitu?"

"Ya seperti itulah," mereka terdiam sebelum Sehun kembali berbicara, "Aku harap kau cepat sembuh aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu, Oke?"

"Baiklah,"

"Sampai jumpa," Sehun menutup telponnya karena tidak ingin menganggu gadis itu dan membiarkannya kembali beristirahat agar cepat sembuh.

"Siapa?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang memandangnya penuh curiga lalu Sehun tersenyum kearah Jongin.

"_Partner_ kerja," Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis menatapnya tidak percaya.

"_Partner_ keja atau _partner_ hati?" Jongin tersenyum jahil sebelum Sehun memukul kepala Jongin.

"Dia hanya _partner_ kerja akan ku kenalkan jika dirinya sudah sembuh,"

"Sembuh?"

"Dia sedang demam,"

(...)

Kyungsoo merenganggkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal kepalanya sudah tidak pusing, Kyungsoo mengambil termometer digital yang berada di laci meja lalu mencapitnya dan menunggu beberapa menit hingga termometernya berbunyi. Panasnya sudah turun dan normal setelah dirinya meminum obat.

Kyungsoo teringat pada Sehun yang kemarin menelponnya meminta untuk mengobrol, gadis itu tampak berpikir, tidak salah jika menerima tawaran lelaki itu walaupun Kyungsoo tidak tahu Sehun seperti apa tapi Kyungsoo yakin dirinya lelaki yang baik.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat lalu mengirimnya, dan beberapa saat lelaki itu membalasnya.

**Oh Sehun**

**Apa kau sudah sembuh? Jika belum lebih baik istirahat dulu saja, lain kali saja bertemu denganku **

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, ternyata benar lelaki ini memang baik dan juga penuh perhatian. Kyungsoo membalasnya cepat dan tidak perlu menunggu lama ponselnya kembali bergetar.

**Oh Sehun**

**Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu.**

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis saat membaca pesan dari Sehun tapi saat dirinya akan membalas pesan itu, ada satu pesan masuk dari lagi Sehun.

**Oh Sehun**

**Bagaimana aku akan menjemputmu, aku tidak tahu apartemenmu. Bagaimana jika kita langsung bertemu di Café?**

Kyungsoo tertawa saat membaca pesan dari lelaki itu yang terakhir, lalu kembali membalasnya. Gadis itu segera menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Walapun Kyungsoo seorang public figure tapi dirinya selalu menggunakan _taxi_ jika berpergian dan gadis itu memang sangat malas membawa mobil jika tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ah dirinya jadi rindu pada gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan café, dirinya melihat Sehun disana yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepada Kyungsoo dengan senyum dibibir mungilnya membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya melihat satu orang lagi yang duduk memunggungiya Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening namun Sehun segera menyambutnya.

"Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo kembali menatap Sehun dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa sudah menunggu lama?" Sehun menggeleng senyumnya masih merekah dibibirnya.

"Tidak, baru saja sampai," Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali menatap sosok itu yang masih memunggunginya dan kembali menatap Sehun, menyadari kebingungan gadis itu Sehun lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku membawa temanku, sebenarnya aku akan pergi sendiri tapi dia memaksa untuk ikut. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh.. Tentu saja,"

"Dia memang tidak sopan, memunggungi tamunya," ucap Sehun sedikit berbisik kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung terkekeh.

Sehun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disebelahnya dan berhadapan dengan Jongin yang masih menegang tak percaya, dirinya bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang saat ini sama dengannya yang tak kalah menegang.

Kebetulan yang tak terduga.

(...)

Sehun menatap ponselnya yang bergetar, sungguh dirinya baru saja membuka mata dan masih mengantuk. Namun saat dirinya melihat nama dilayar ponselnya segera membukakan matanya dan menguceknya mencoba membaca lagi siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya dan saat itu Sehun segera membalasnya. Astaga.. Sehun hampir menjerit jika dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada diapartemen temannya.

Sehun segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi, melihat Jongin yang masih terlelap. Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan dirinya yang lengket Sehun segera kembali namun dia terlonjak kaget saat Jongin sudah berada dipintu kamar mandi ketika Sehun membuka pintunya.

"Astaga.. Kim Jongin," pekik Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki, Sehun terlihat sangat rapi padahal kemarin dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia akan tinggal beberapa hari diapartemenya karena lelaki itu sedang libur.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengannya,"

"Aku ikut,"

"Jangan,"

"Oh Sehun," Sehun menghela nafas saat Jongin menatapnya dengan memohon, ya Jongin selalu saja merayunya dengan tatapan seperti itu yang membuat Sehun mual.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," decak Sehun,

"Baiklah, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?," kata Jongin sedikit kesal karena lelaki itu masih saja mematung didalam kamar mandi.

Mereka sudah sampai di café yang Sehun janjikan kepada Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah berberapa kali mengomel pada Sehun karena gadis itu belum datang juga. Jongin paling tidak suka jika dirinya harus menunggu lama.

"Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang bersamaku," Jongin berdecak saat Sehun menyekaknya dengan ucapannya.

"Itu dia," Jongin melihat Sehun yang kini sedang melambaikan tangannya, namun dirinya malas berbalik karena sudah dibuat kesal. Jongin mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka tapi dirinya tetap saja memainkan ponselnya dengan bosan.

Jongin menegang saat Sehun memanggil orang itu, astaga... tidak mungkin. Namun saat orang itu berbicara Jongin mengenali suaranya dan dugaannya tidak salah saat Sehun menyuruhnya duduk di depannya dan Jogin melihat wajah gadis itu yang sedikit terkejut.

Sehun menyadari keanehan diantara keduanya saat Sehun akan mengenalkan pada Jongin tapi lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal karena pernah menjadi model _music video_ bersama.

"Wah.. entah ini kebetulan atau apa tapi dunia memang benar-benar sempit," ujar Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?"

"Dia baik tapi saat ini sedang berada di _Jepang_," sahut Kyungsoo pelan air mukannya sedikit berubah dan Sehun dapat mendengar nada bicaranya yang berbeda.

Jongin menghela napas pelan, Sehun juga mengenal Baekhyun apa mereka sangat dekat? Jongin bertanya-tanya entah kenapa hatinya terasa seperti terbakar dan saat ini dirinya benar-benar ingin kembali keapartemennya dan menghubungi Junmyeon. Jongin menyesal ikut bersama Sehun jika dirinya tahu bahwa pria ini akan mengacuhkannya seperti saat ini.

Merasa jengah Jongin berdehem membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun menatapnya.

"Aku pulang duluan, Junmyeon _hyung_ sudah menungguku," katanya berbohong, Sehun tampak berpikir lalu ponselnya berdering membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap pria itu. "Sebentar," gumamnya lalu mengangkat panggilannya.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang saat ini sedang menatapnya namun detik kemudian dia kembali menatap Sehun.

"Ya? Ah kau bilang besok.. yasudah aku kesana sekarang," Sehun menutup sambungannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama aku harus pergi menemui _manajer_ ku, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum menyakinkan saat Sehun menatapnya dengan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun," Sehun meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo lagi dan Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan karena lelaki itu terus saja meminta maaf, lebih tepatnya merengek seperti anak kecil yang berbuat kesalahan dan merayu ibunya agar tidak memarahi anaknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum menyakinkan lalu matanya beralih pada Jongin yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Jongin? Kau bisa mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang?" Jongin menatap Sehun, matanya mengerjap lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ti-"

"Oke," mata Kyungsoo membelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan saat ingin kembali menolak tapi Jongin tersenyum kearahnya. Sehun tersenyum lega dan kembali meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu Sehun,"

"Oh ayolah Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar tidak enak padamu," ucap Sehun.

"Yasudah jangan banyak bicara, pergilah," Sehun mendelik pada Jongin, dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Jongin yang berubah-ubah seperti bunglon hari ini.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengannya, dia lelaki mesum. Kau harus tahu itu," kata Sehun.

(...)

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo selalu memandang keluar jendela mobil, Jongin berdehem membuat Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas lalu kembali menatap jendela.

"Kenapa selalu menatap keluar jendela?"

"Tidak,"

"Jangan berbohong," Jongin berdecak lalu membelokan mobilnya kepinggir jalan dan berhenti membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kau membenciku?" Kyungsoo menggenggam tali tas nya dengan erat, demi Tuhan Kyungsoo tidak pernah membenci siapapun. Apalagi membencinya, Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin kembali merasakan perasaan itu, tidak. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kemudian menggeleng.

"Jangan membenciku, aku mohon," Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menengang dan perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskannya, sebuah penolakan dan itu membuat Jongin sesak.

"Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan itu membuat Jongin hilang kendali, dirinya sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu namun Jongin sadar jika ini bukan saatnya.

"Maaf? Apa kau pernah berbuat salah padaku?" gadis itu berkata lembut membuat dadanya merasakan sesak kembali.

"Waktu itu kau pernah mengakatan bahwa kita ini teman, benar?" Kyungsoo diam sejenak, Jongin kembali mengingat dan ah... dia pernah mengatakannya saat mereka akan pergi ke kedai _ramyun_ bagaimana bisa Jongin lupa. "Kenapa kau sama seperti Sehun yang terus mengatakan maaf? Seingatku kau belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah," lanjutnya.

"Kyung-"

"Sebaiknya aku turun disini saja, terima kasih tumpangannya Kim Jongin," ucapnya tersenyum manis pada Jongin. Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil namun Jongin segera menguncinya membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih Jongin, maaf selalu merepotkanmu," ucap Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah didepan gedung apartemen Kyungsoo, lalu keluar dari mobil. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo hingga dirinya tersadar saat suara pintu mobil tertutup, Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Ya?" Jongin melangkah mendekat kearah gadis itu.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan matanya, saat Kyungsoo akan mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan di kerongkonganya dan saat itu juga Jongin sudah merengkuhnya. Kyungsoo membeku saat lelaki itu memeluknya erat, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar detak jantung lelaki itu entah dirinya yang salah atau apa tapi Kyungsoo mendengar dengan jelas jika detak jantung Jongin berdetak cepat.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo memundurkan badannya hingga pelukannya terlepas, dirinya tidak ingin ada yang melihat mereka sedang berpelukan seperti itu. Matanya menatap Jongin yang kini menatapnya dalam membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi," Jongin berkata dengan sangat pelan. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Masuklah,"

Jongin menatap punggung gadis itu, dirinya kembali memasuki mobil diam sejenak. Otaknya berputar pada beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat dirinya mengatakan pada Junmyeon bahwa dirinya sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun, namun ternyata dirinya salah... Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia baru menyadari saat orang lain muncul dalam hidup Kyungsoo?

(...)

Tadinya pengen buat Jongin menderita dulu biar gereget gitu tapi jadinya malah kayak gini TTTTTT. Sebenernya ini mau di post minggu kemarin tapi karna mood nya lagi buruk jadilah begini hahaha.

Dan sepertinya bulan ini memang lagi sibuk-sibuknya buat persiapan ujikom nanti huhuhu. Makasih buat yang udah fav sama review, makasih juga yang udah mau baca ff ga jelas ini. Kritik dan saran gais c:


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf, sebelumnya buat yang ga suka sama ff saya ini lebih baik ga usah dibaca:). terimakasih.

Chapter 7

Jongin berdiri tegak di dekat jendela apartemennya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Ia menghela napas panjang saat membaca sebuah artikel tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya di media sosial saja tapi sebuah tabloid juga memuat berita tentang dirinya.

Jongin melempar tabloid yang sedang digenggamnya dengan keras ke arah sofa. Dia mendesah pelan, apa Kyungsoo sudah tau tentang artikel itu? Apa dirinya akan marah? Jongin mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Hal yang Jongin cemaskan bukan tentang artikel murahan tersebut, tetapi dia mencemaskan Kyungsoo, dia takut jika gadis itu akan marah kepadanya. Kenangan buruk masa lalu pun muncul lagi.

"Jongin, kau sudah membaca artikel itu?" Jongin begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ia tidak menyadari Junmyeon sudah masuk ke apartemenya. Junmyeon memang mengetahui _password_ apartemen Jongin sehingga lelaki itu bisa masuk kapan saja jika Jongin tidak juga membukakan pintu saat dirinya menekan bel seperi saat ini.

Junmyeon berjalan ke arah sofa matanya melihat sebuah tabloid yang tergeletak disana, lalu mengambilnya.

"Sudah baca rupanya,"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Hyung_?"

"Kenapa terjadi lagi?" tanya Junmyeon. Jongin menjelaskan kejadian kemarin siang saat dirinya mengantarkan gadis itu pulang. Junmyeon hanya menghela nafas saat Jongin selesai menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa saat itu aku tiba-tiba memeluknya,"

"Aku sudah menduga, Kim Jongin. Kau masih mencintainya," kata Junmyeon. Jongin hanya diam, ingin sekali mengatakan dengan jujur namun entah kenapa lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Junmyeon mendengus dan kembali membaca artikel tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika semua penggemarmu tahu? Aku tidak yakin Kyungsoo akan aman," ucap Junmyeon, matanya masih menatap foto-foto yang ada di artikel tersebut, "Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, kau juga," lanjutnya. Jongin tampak berpikir, tidak... dirinya tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu terluka.

(...)

"Coba jelaskan kenapa kau bisa bersamanya," Kris memegang ponselnya dengan erat dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Bukannya kau bilang kau sedang demam saat itu?"

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat Kris menatapnya dengan serius, Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, masih diam tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo! Kau tahu? Kim Jongin itu artis terkenal dan jika semua penggemarnya tahu bahwa gadis yang ada dalam artikel itu kau, kau akan di caci maki oleh penggemarnya," Kris menghembuskan nafas keras, lalu berdecak. Bukannya dirinya tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka jika memang mereka benar-benar kencan, tapi tidak bisakah gadis itu menyembunyikan hubungannya dan tidak terang-terangan seperti ini? Kris tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

"_Oppa_, aku bisa jelaskan," gadis itu berkata pelan, mendongkak dan menatap Kris.

Kris menghembuskan nafas, "Kau tahu Kyungsoo? Jangan membawa masalah pribadi kedalam dunia karirmu," Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, "Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu berhubungan dengannya lagi atau siapapun, tapi tolong Kyungsoo aku tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi." Kris berkata lembut, ada nada kekhawatiran disana. Kris sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya sendiri, dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan tidak ingin membuatnya kembali terluka seperti saat itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Kris, Kyungsoo bisa melihat raut wajah kekhawatiran lelaki itu saat mengatakan jika dirinya tidak ingin membuatnya terluka. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah lelaki itu.

"Terimakasih _Oppa_", Kris tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja. Karena memang kebetulan hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal, jaga dirimu," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Kris dan mengangguk. Kris menatap jam yang melingkar ditangannya, telunjuknya mengetuk-getuk jam itu seperti sedang berpikir.

"Hmmm.. sepertinya kekasihku sudah menunggu lama, aku tidak ingin dia mengomel. Aku harus pergi,"katanya membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Cepatlah temui dia, aku tidak ingin melihatmu merengek padaku jika dirinya marah," ujar Kyungsoo, Kris mendengus dan berjalan kedepan pintu sebelum membukanya lelaki itu kembali berbalik menatap gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo, ingat jaga dirimu," lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iya _Oppa_, kau tidak usah khawatir." Kris mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu sudah berpamitan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur. Dia kembali membaca artikel tersebut. Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat kembali membaca judul dalam artikel tersebut yang ditulis dengan huruf besar, "KIM JONGIN BERKENCAN!"

Kyungsoo melihat beberapa foto dirinya yang sedang berbicara berhadapan dengan Jongin, di foto tersebut posisi mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan Jongin terlihat seperti akan mencium Kyungsoo karena lelaki itu menunduk sambil menatapnya, foto selanjutnya terlihat Jongin sedang berjalan dibelakangnya dan yang terakhir yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut adalah foto dimana Jongin sedang memeluknya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, dirinya tidak berpikir jika kejadian kemarin akan muncul dimana-mana.

_(..)_

_Saat itu Kyungsoo bosan dan dirinya membuka situs social, seperti twitter, instagram dan artikel-artikel. Hal yang pertama dirinya lakukan yaitu membuka akun twitternya, dirinya membuka notifikasi disana terlihat beberapa mention masuk, Kyungsoo tak berniat membalasnya dirinya hanya membaca._

_Kyungsoo menekan kolom search dan mengetik "Kim Jongin", gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat beberapa picture lelaki itu. Inilah yang biasa Kyungsoo lalukan jika dirinya membuka akun twitternya, dan ketika gadis itu meng-scroll timeline senyumnya yang tadi mengembang kini pudar seketika. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya saat dirinya membuka link sebuah artikel dimana disana terlihat foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo yakini bahwa disana juga ada foto dirinya._

_Kyungsoo membaca setiap komentar pada artikel tersebut, dan itu membuat dirinya tertohok, kata-kata kasar, cacian, dan hinaan yang menyebutkan dirinya terkejut, walaupun itu disebutkan secara tidak langsung. Tapi disisi lain dirinya merasa lega karena tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa wanita difoto tersebut itu Kyungsoo, diartikel tersebut hanya menyebutkan bahwa "Jongin mengencani seorang gadis"._

_Seminggu setelah Kyungsoo membaca artikel itu dirinya mulai menghindari Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin heran dengan sikap gadisnya. Jongin memang sudah mengetahui tentang artikel yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya berkencan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak memberitahu Jongin –tentang dirinya yang diteror- karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat lelaki itu mencemaskannya._

_Saat itu Jongin ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke Han Gang tentu saja saat malam hari, namun Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan alasan dirinya sedang mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk dan gadis itu mengatakan lain kali saja jika dirinya sedang tidak sibuk. Tapi saat Jongin mengajaknya kembali meminta gadis itu mengantarnya membelikan hadiah untuk pengemar Jongin, lagi lagi Kyungsoo menolaknya kini dengan alasan dirinya sudah ada janji bersama Baekhyun._

_Saat itu Jongin menghubungi Baekhyun dan menanyakan apakah benar dirinya akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo atau tidak tapi Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya sedang berada di rumah bibinya tentu saja saat itu Jongin penasaran kenapa gadis itu selalu menghindarinya, apa Kyungsoo marah karena Jongin tidak pernah menemuinya karena terlalu sibuk atau... apa gadis itu sudah bosan dengannya? Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu muncul dibenak Jongin._

_Jongin menekan bel beberapa kali tapi gadis itu masih belum membukakan pintu, entah sudah berapa lama lelaki itu menunggunya didepan pintu akhirnya Jongin menekan password apartemen Kyungsoo karena gadis itu pernah memberitahunya. _

"_Kyungsoo?" mata Jongin melihat keseluruh ruangan tapi gadis itu tidak ada dan itu membuat Jongin khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa kepada gadisnya. Jongin melangkah kearah kamar, kamarnya sedikit terbuka Jongin melihat dicelah pintu dan seketika matanya membelalak dengan cepat Jongin membukakan pintu dan melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk dan membenamkan wajahnya disana._

"_Astaga! Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?" Jongin melangkah mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan berada dihadapan gadis itu, Kyungsoo mendongkak dan memeluk Jongin, Kyungsoo menangis dan itu membuat Jongin semakin khawatir._

"_Apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin dengan sayu._

"_Jongin," bibir Kyungsoo bergetar, matanya yang kini bengkak karena terus menangis. Jongin menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan ibu jari._

"_Bicaralah," katanya lembut._

"_Aku takut," katanya masih bergetar. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, membiarkan gadis itu menangis agar membuatnya merasa tenang. Tangannya mengelus surai panjang milik gadisnya, matanya menyipit saat melihat kotak berwarna pink dengan pita diatasnya yang berukuran sedang tergeletak di belakang punggung Kyungsoo. Perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan kotak apa itu, apa dari secret admirer Kyungsoo atau... Kyungsoo memiliki lelaki simpanan? Pikiran Jongin mulai kacau.  
><em>

"_Kotak apa itu?" Jongin masih bertanya dengan lembut dan seketika air mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir, Jongin menghela napas dan mengambil kotak tersebut, betapa terkejutnya saat Jongin membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Boneka kecil yang berlumuran darah yang Jongin yakini itu bukan darah sungguhan._

"_Astaga! Siapa yang melakukannya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dirinya tidak tahu siapa yang tega melakukan itu, ini sudah terjadi selama satu minggu lebih. Kyungsoo terus saja diteror entah oleh siapa, pertama dirinya menerima surat dan isi surat itu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengalami hal-hal yang buruk, yang kedua dirinya menerima sebuah surat lagi kali ini menempel dipintu apartemennya, isi surat itu Dirinya akan segera berakhir dan Kyungsoo hampir menerimanya setiap hari dan kali ini dirinya menerima lagi._

"_Sejak kapan?" Jongin nematap Kyungsoo yang menunduk, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku Kyung?"  
><em>

_Jongin menyeryit ketika menemukan secarik kertas kecil yang tertempel di kotak tersebut, lelaki itu mengambil kertas itu,_

"_**Jika kau masih terus bersama dengan Jongin aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini dan kau bisa saja seperti boneka itu, tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah diseluruh tubuhmu,"**_

_Jongin menyobek kertas itu dan melempar kotak itu, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal napasnya terengah, sungguh Jongin marah pada orang yang melakukan teror kepada gadisnya._

"_Jadi, kau menghindariku karena ini?" Jongin kembali mengatur napas mencoba berbicara tenang._

"_Jongin, maafkan ak-," Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Kyungsoo._

"_Maafkan aku, aku terlalu sibuk sampai aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini, maafkan aku Kyungsoo," Jongin kembali merengkuh Kyungsoo, dirinya merasa bersalah pada gadisnya, Jongin merasa gagal karena tidak bisa menjaganya dan membiarkan gadis itu terpuruk tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu tertawa lepas, tersenyum dan banyak bicara._

"_Aku akan menjagamu Kyungsoo, aku berjanji," ujarnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam dekapan Jongin air matanya terus saja mengalir karena dirinya baru pertama kali diteror dan itu membuat stressor nya meningkat. Tapi saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjaga Kyungsoo, hatinya mulai tenang, Kyungsoo percaya pada Jongin._

(...)

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya saat ponselnya berbunyi, tepat sekali Baekhyun menghubunginya.

"Kyungsoo!" Orang disebrang sana berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hallo," jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara parau. Orang disebrang sana mendesah panjang.

"Apa kau sudah tahu berita tentang kencannya Jongin?" Kyungsoo diam.

"Aku sudah tau," Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

"Apa orang itu adalah... kau?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tunggu! Saat aku perhatikan fotonya aku melihat jelas gedung apartemenmu Kyungsoo! Ah walaupun wajahmu dalam foto itu sedikit buram tapi aku tahu Kyungsoo itu kau!"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Baek?" Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya.

"Kau tenang saja, orang-orang tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah kau. Sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati selama beberapa hari kedepan," ucapnya. "Aku besok kembali ke _Korea_, tunggu aku Kyungsoo. Sampai jumpa besok, aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku. _Bye..._" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengatakan dengan percaya diri bahwa dia merindukannya. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, dia sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun, walaupun sangat menyebalkan tapi dirinya sangat menyayangi gadis itu.

(...)

Hari ini Kyungsoo berencana untuk membeli makanan dan perlengkapan bulanannya, gadis itu akan memasak. Kyungsoo memilih berbagai macam sayuran dan bahan-bahan lainnya, gadis itu tidak suka makanan instan karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika terlalu sering.

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang wanita yang sedang memilih sayuran yang sama dengannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan wanina yang ada di foto itu, wajah Jongin sangat jelas tapi wanita itu sedikit buram," kata gadis yang sedang memilih brokoli,

"Aku juga, kau tahu? Jika aku tahu siapa wanita itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya," timpal gadis yang satunya lagi, gadis yang sedang memilih brokoli itu menyahut,

"Astaga! Kejam sekali," kemudian mereka tertawa pelan, lalu berlalu.

Kyungsoo bergedik saat mendengar percakapam kedua wanita itu, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia takut hal itu terjadi lagi, apalagi saat ini dirinya sudah menjadi seorang public figure dan pasti semua orang yang ada di _Seoul_ mengenalnya. Setelah merasa cukup dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah dipilihnya, Kyungsoo segera melangkah ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali setelah setengah jam dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari _lift_, dia merongoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya, saat Kyungsoo mendongkak dirinya terkejut melihat seseorang yang menunggunya didepan apartemen.

(...)

"_Hyung_, aku pinjam mobilmu," Junmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku akan menemuinya," lanjut Jongin yang melihat kebingungan sang _manajer_.

"Kau tahu tempat tinggalnya?" tanya Junmyeon sambil merongoh kunci mobilnya lalu menyerahkan pada Jongin. Jongin mengambil kunci mobil tersebut.

"Dia masih tinggal di apartemennya yang dulu," Junmyeon mengangguk, "Hati-hati, jangan sampai para wartawan tahu kau menemuinya, atau dia akan habis di caci oleh penggemarmu," katanya tegas, Jongin mengangguk dan menyambar jaketnya.

"Aku pergi,"

Setelah beberapa menit Jongin sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya menekan bel tapi gadis itu tidak juga membukanya. Jongin takut hal itu terjadi lagi. Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja? Apa Kyungsoo marah? Jongin kembali menekan belnya, namun nihil gadis itu tidak membukannya. Lelaki itu melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya dan berniat untuk menunggunya.

Sudah hampir dua jam Jongin berdiri didepan apartemen Kyungsoo, lelaki itu akhirnya berbalik untuk segera kembali menuju apartemennya. Saat Jongin akan melangakah matanya menyipit melihat gadis berambut panjang melangkah kearahnya, gadis itu tidak melihat kedepan tetapi fokus dengan tasnya dan tangan kirinya memegang beberapa kantung belanjaan. Langkah Jongin terhenti saat mata mereka bertemu, Jongin bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu terkejut, lalu Jongin tersenyum kearahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku dan melangkah cepat.

"Hai," sapa Jongin.

"Oh.. Jongin," sahut Kyungsoo kikuk. Dirinya benar-benar terkejut melihat Jongin.

"Ah, apa kau terkejut?"

"Em... sedikit," desah Kyungsoo. Senyum Jongin tidak terlepas.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Jongin akhirnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan lucu, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bertanya. Kemudia dia mengerjap. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mempersilahkan Jongin masuk.

"Ah.. baiklah," Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat lalu menekan beberapa digit _password_ apartemennya. Gadis itu melangkah menuju dapur dan meletakan belanjaannya disana. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menghindari Jongin untuk beberapa hari kedepan, jujur saja dirinya sangat terkejut saat melihat Jongin -dengan berani- menemuinya diapartemen tanpa memberitahunya.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya lelaki itu pulang saja, tapi ia merasa tidak enak.

"Mau minum apa Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dirinya sudah kembali ke ruang tamu membuat Jongin yang sedang menatap sekeliling apartemennya menoleh, lalu menyunggingkan senyum seperti biasa, "Terserah.." katanya,

"Tunggu sebentar," Kyungsoo kembali kedapur untuk membuatkan lelaki itu _Coklat_ panas, setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo kembali keruang tamu dengan dua cangkir _Coklat_ panas di tangganya lalu meletakan satu cangkir dihadapan Jongin.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyesap _Coklat_ panas miliknya setelah meniupnya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu tentang artikel itu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang duduk tak jauh darinya lalu mengangguk.

"Aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf," Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alis, "Soal artikel itu, apa kau marah padaku?" Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo kembali meletakan cangkirnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Itu bukan salahmu,"

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu seperti du-," ucapan Jongin terhenti saat Kyungsoo menyela.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, senyum manis terukir dibibir gadis itu.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau harus mengatakan padaku, _oke_?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat alis,

"Kau ingat sekarang kita berteman?" dengan cepat Jongin menjelaskan, ya mungkin dengan begini dirinya bisa kembali seperti dulu, dengan perlahan mendekatinya mungkin dirinya bisa kembali membawa gadisnya. Oh tunggu... kenapa dirinya berpikir seperti itu..

"Ya," Jongin tersenyum lalu menghela napas, "Ngomong-ngomong... sudah lama aku tidak kemari, apartemenmu selalu rapi dan bersih dibanding apartemenku," lanjutnya, membuat Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak, beruntung karena Kyungsoo sudah menelan _coklat _tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar, astaga! Kenapa lelaki ini malah membahas...

"Ah iya, kau membawa belanjaan banyak sekali. Apa akan ada tamu?" Kyungsoo bangun dari lamunanya, dia menepuk dahinya. Rencananya dia akan memasak untuk makan malam bersama Baekhyun tapi karna lelaki ini datang kemari dirinya hampir melupakannya.

"Astaga! aku hampir saja lupa, Baekhyun akan datang," erangnya lalu beranjak dari _sofa_ dan berlari kecil menuju dapur. Jongin mengerutkan dahi, "Baekhyun?" gumam Jongin dan Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau masih ingat?" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak sambil mengikat rambutnya dengan asal lalu mencuci sayuran yang tadi dia beli. Jongin menengok kearah dapur melihat gadis itu yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Tentu! Dia gadis cerewet itu?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Dia tidak cerewet, hanya banyak bicara saja," sahutnya yang sekarang sedang memotong wortel.

"Sama saja, sama sepertimu banyak bicara" Jongin beranjak dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong sesuatu dan kadang berjinjat untuk mengambil bahan-bahan diatas rak membuat rambut yang diikat dengan asal itu bergoyang mengikuti gerak-gerik sang empunya. Itu membuat Jongin tak bisa menahan untuk melangkah lebih dekat melihat gadis itu.

"Hei, aku tidak banyak bicara," Kyungsoo berdecak, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut saat dirinya berbalik akan mengambil nampan hidungnya nyaris menabrak dada Jongin yang sudah berada dibelakangnya. Dan seketika itu juga dadanya kembali berdebar.

Senyum diwajah Jongin semakin lebar ketika Kyungsoo terkejut saat membalikan badannya dengan mata yang membulat seperti biasa.

"Oh astaga... apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik gadis itu, Jongin tertawa dan itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Kyungsoo, sudah berapa lama dirinya tak mendengar suara tawa itu.

Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga jarak mereka agak berjauhan lalu melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya, Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo "Hm.. aku hampir tiga jam berada disini, Joomyeon _Hyung_ sudah menungguku dan dia akan marah jika aku terlambat mengembalikan mobilnya," katanya. "Maaf sudah menganggumu," lanjutnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Apa kau mau ikut makan bersama?" tawarnya, Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menganggu acara kalian," sahutnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu, Kyungsoo mengikutinya dibelakang tapi Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan didepannya untuk membukakan pintu. Saat Kyungsoo akan membuka pintu, Baekhyun sudah berdiri didepan apartemennya, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Astaga! Byun Baekhyun!," Orang yang berada didepan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"_I miss you_, _honey_." Katanya, Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Ah kau sudah memasak? Aku lapar sekali," katanya dengan nada menyedihkan yang dibuat-buat.

Jongin menoleh dibalik bahu Kyungsoo melihat orang yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis itu hingga dia melupakan seseorang yang kini berada dibelakangnya. Jongin berdehem, membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh dan Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang berada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?"

(...)

Mulut Baekhyun sedikit terbuka saat melihat orang yang ada dibalik punggung Kyungsoo, harus Baekhyun akui bahwa lelaki itu kini banyak berubah.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian seperti tatapan bertanya, setelah gadis itu membaca sebuah artikel di sosial media tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang membuatnya penasaran, dan sekarang mereka sedang bersama diapartemen Kyungsoo. Itu membuatnya semakin curiga. Baekhyun harus bertanya pada Kyungsoo setelah lelaki itu pulang.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mulai menumpuk saat Jongin memanggilnya, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ah. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun, inilah yang Kyungsoo tidak suka dari gadis ini, dia selalu menanamkan rasa curiga pada orang-orang.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang matanya kini menatap Jongin yang sedang mengaruk telinganya.

"Jongin, apa kau dan Kyung-" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyela,

"Bukankah Junmyeon _Oppa_ sudah menunggu?"

"Ah iya, aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa," Jongin segera melangkah keluar apartemen Kyungsoo sesudah dirinya pamit pada mereka berdua. Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada dan menatap punggung lelaki itu hingga memasuki _lift_, kemudian dia menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan membuat Kyungsoo berdecak dan langsung menuju dapur.

"Hei, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo lalu memdesis pelan ketika gadis itu tak menyahutnya lalu akhirnya menyusul gadis itu.

(...)

Hari ini Jongin akan menghadiri _jumpa pers _seperti yang dikatakan Junmyeon bulan lalu. Jongin bersyukur karena artikel yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya berkencan sudah tidak dibahas lagi dan selama satu bulan ini Jongin belum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah sampai dilokasi dan Jongin melihat para penggemarnya yang datang dan itu sangat banyak, Jongin menunggu Junmyeon di belakang. Jongin tidak mengira bahwa acara kali ini lebih _Wow, _ya walaupun acara sebelumnya juga sama tapi entah kenapa ini terasa berbeda.

"Jongin, sudah siap?" Jongin menoleh saat Junmyeon sudah disampingnya dengan kertas ditangannya. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Bagus, cepatlah," instruksinya.

Semua yang hadir berteriak histeris saat Jongin muncul di panggung dan menyapa mereka semua. Sungguh Jongin benar-benar terharu.

Pertama Jongin mulai menyanyi, lalu menari dan itu membuat semua penggemarnya berteriak lebih keras. Selanjutnya adalah acara _fans sign_, semua penggemar antre. Jongin selalu menampilkan senyum manisnya pada saat memberi tandatangan pada penggemar, menyapanya dan kadang berbicara pendek.

Setelah acara _fans sign_ selesai, selanjutnya sesi tanya jawab.

"Type ideal wanita mu seperti apa, Jongin-_ssi_?" sang MC mulai membacakan pertanyaan pertama yang membuat para pengemar Jongin berteriak histeris menunggu jawaban lelaki itu.

"Wanita yang baik, ramah, lucu, cantik, manis dan selalu membuat hatiku berdebar jika aku berada didekatnya, dan... memiliki mata yang indah" para penggemar Jongin berteriak ketika lelaki itu menyebutkan type idealnya.

"Apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang saat ini?" Jongin tampak berpikir, lalu mengangguk membuat para penggemarnya terkejut bahkan ada yang hampir menangis. Sang MC pun tak kalah terkejut namun antusias untuk mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

"Apa boleh tahu siapa orang itu?"

"Jika aku mengatakan dengan jujur aku takut mereka kecewa tapi hei, aku sangat menyanyangi kalian semua," katanya. "Dia hanya teman lama yang baru kutemui sekarang," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin jawabannya sudah cukup, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa artikel bulan lalu itu, tentang dirimu berkencan itu benar atau hanya rumor saja?" inilah pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemar Jongin, mereka membutuhkan konfirmasi, tentu saja.

Jongin menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum dan berujar lirih "Tentu saja... tidak benar,"

(...)

Jongin memijat keningnya yang terasa pening saat dirinya sudah kembali keapartemen. Acara sudah selesai selama empat jam yang lalu, sedari tadi ponselnya berdering beberapa kali dan sekarang kembali berdering Jongin segera mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Jongin, bisa kita bertemu?"

"Ya," sahut Jongin pelan, dirinya benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"Oke, kita bertemu di Café waktu itu saat bersama Kyungsoo," Jongin mengerutkan kening dan melihat nama pemanggilnya, lelaki itu menghela napas ternyata Sehun.

"Baiklah,"

Kalau saja yang menyuruhnya bertemu untuk hari ini bukan Sehun, Jongin tidak akan repot-repot menemuinya dengan keadaan seperti ini, dirinya memaksakan pergi menemui Sehun. Jongin menunggu Sehun di Café waktu itu saat mereka bertemu dengan Kyungsoo entah kenapa tidak seperti biasanya Sehun mengajaknya bertemu di Café, biasanya lelaki itu akan menemuinya langsung di apartemen.

"Maaf menunggu lama," Jongin mendongkak ketika Sehun sudah duduk didepannya. Jongin mendesah lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak, tumben sekali kau mengajakku bertemu disini," kata Jongin. Sehun menyondorkan ponselnya kepada Jongin, Jongin mengerutkan kening dan melihat sebuah foto yang membuat matanya terbelalak dan kembali menatap Sehun mencoba seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa itu kau bersama Kyungsoo?" entah kenapa lidahnya kelu. Jongin masih diam dan Sehun menunggu. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi lalu menghembuskan napas menunggu Jongin berbicara karena sejujurnya Sehun penasaran siapa orang yang ada difoto tersebut bersama Jongin.

"Bukan," Sehun menghela napas lega.

"Aku sempat kaget dengan berita itu, Jongin," katanya. Matanya menatap Jongin dengan lekat.

"Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah _scandal_ dan membuatku sangat terkejut," lanjutnya. Mata Jongin menyipit, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki itu.

"Selama satu bulan ini aku selalu bertemu dengannya, berbicara banyak. Entah kenapa aku semakin tertarik padanya. Dia berbeda," Sehun diam lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia seperti menghindariku. Apa kau dekat dengannya?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi... saat kau bertemu dengannya disini aku merasa ada sesuatu diantara kalian," Sehun tertawa. "Aku merasa jika kau memang sudah lama mengenal gadis itu,"

Jongin menelan ludahnya yang kini terasa pahit. Jongin terkejut mengetahui jika selama satu bulan ini lelaki itu sering bertemu dengannya sedangkan dirinya sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ada perasaan menyesal saat Jongin tidak meminta nomber ponsel gadis itu.

"Aku menyukainya, Jongin. Dan aku ingin...," Sehun menghela napas dirinya diam sejenak sedangkan Jongin, dia hanya bisa menahan napas saat Sehun mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin Jongin dengar selama ini.

"Aku ingin... kau membantuku agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya," lanjutnya. Dan kali ini Jongin menengang dirinya benar-benar lupa cara bernapas.

(...)

hahaha. chapter ini ga jelas banget, iya emang TT. maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, masa lalu Kyungsoo sama Jongin udah mulai diceritain dikit-dikit ya hehehe.

Oiya Yang dicetak miring itu flashback^^. Disini ceritanya Kris emang udah kenal lama sama Kyungsoo. Terimakasih buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, saya baca semua kok;;).

Yang mau ngasih kritik sama saran silahkan, saya terima.


End file.
